


Job Opportunities

by Grassy



Series: Job Opportunities [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: crossovers100, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One door closes, another opens; one job ends, another begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> For one thing, I wrote a fic without a pairing? What the hell is wrong with me? For another, I didn’t think I’d actually write a BtVS crossover; I’m mostly out of that fandom these days. But I just couldn’t resist! I may even write a few more following up on this one, for the amusement factor, alone…
> 
> Prompt: 026 - Teammates.

“As you know, with the destruction of the main Hellmouth in America, the Shinigami stationed in Sunnydale were reassigned to several different divisions across the United States and Canada,” Tatsumi Seiichirou stated calmly, gazing at the man sprawled irreverently upon the chair across from Tatsumi’s desk. “However, those that stated a preference to the contrary were given several options to choose from for their transfers.” Long fingers readjusted the glasses that emphasized Tatsumi’s deep blue eyes as he continued to address his colleague.

“So basically what you’re trying to say, Boss Man, is that after all these years, I’m **finally** getting a permanent partner?” Tawny eyes flashed excitedly as long, golden curls spilled down Watari Yutaka’s lab coat due to the gesticulation that emphasized his words.

“Yes, Watari-san, you have a new partner.”

At the secretary’s words, the figure seated in the chair beside Watari sat straighter. Nodding to her, Tatsumi continued, “Watari-san, this is Maclay Tara. Maclay-san, this is your new partner, Watari Yutaka.”

The two smiled at one another - she, shy and polite; he, eager and impish - while Tatsumi studied their interaction carefully.

“Watari-san…” The shadows in the office took on a more perilous tone as light reflected eerily upon the lenses of Tatsumi’s glasses. “I don’t believe I need to remind you that no one, especially not **your own partner** , is to be used as a test subject for one of your…inventions.”

It was neither a question nor a statement, but a threat.

“Heh… Of course not, Tatsumi-san! Why would you ever…” Watari let his words trail into nothingness at the stern look the secretary sent him. “Heheh…”

Watching her new coworkers interact with one another, Tara felt oddly at home for the first time since her death. She had the feeling that nothing about her new job would be boring, especially in regards to the new partner that reminded the witch greatly of Willow in one of her “wonky magic” moments.

Oh, yes, this would be fun.


End file.
